friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Heartnotes
Lily Heartnotes '''is a supporting character that often helps Twilight during her adventures. She is a sorceress that came from a forbidden realm. As of the abridged episode of The Cutie Re-Mark, Lily begins to cease her trust with the members of the Mane 6, excluding Twilight. However, as of the abridged episode of The Times They Are A Changeling, Lily has ceased her trust with Twilight, marking her as a frequent enemy. However, during recent episodes due to her friendship with Starlight Glimmer, she has regained trust and left almost all the horrible events in the past. She was the past holder of the literal Element of Harmony. In the series finale, Lily grows up and teaches music classes. Appearance Lily is a green alicorn about the size of Twilight with dark wavy hair and pink eyes. Her cutie mark is a broom with a music note on the bristles, symbolizing her love of music. When she uses The Devil's Glare, Lily's eyes become red and her pupils shrink. She also becomes red due to the power. When disguised as a Chrysalis Resistance member, Lily's wavy hair becomes messy. She also has lots of mud in her hair and on her body. As The Sorceress and the holder of the Element Of Harmony, Lily's hair becomes wavier and she gains pink streaks. Her element is the typical golden necklace with a pink gem note. Her outfit as The Sorceress is a purple dress with a darker purple skirt, white trim and a obsidian polished stone on the front. During the Sombra Apocalypse timeline, Lily wears silver armor with no helmet, a image of her cutie mark is marked onto her front plate and Lily is shown with many scars including a cut ear and a fresh bleeding wound on her leg. During the Nightmare Moon timeline, Lily wears a black top with a crescent moon insignia and her skirt is retained and shortened from her sorceress form. She also gains dark purple flats and a chain on her neck due to being trapped by Rainbow Dash. In the future, Lily grows up and resembles Princess Luna greatly, except her bangs are swept to the side and streaked in light magenta. Silver glasses rest on her muzzle as well due to her eyesight. She wears a gold chest plate with white details and a pink gem shaped like a music note. Personality Lily is shown to be a kind alicorn, as shown when she gave the CMCs gifts and a good home during the abridged episode of Ponyville Confidential. She also seems to have a dark side no one can control, as shown when she poisoned everyone with her powers and dried up flowers. Lily also seems to be a weird alicorn, as shown when she broke vases at a public auction in the name of "all types of fish and banana sundaes". Lily is shown to be a skilled sorceress, as shown when she created a giant vortex without strain and creating a portal to many universes. However, Lily seems to have major trust issues, as shown when she saw the "true nature" of the Mane 6 and never talked to them for 9 months straight. Lily also has anger issues, as shown when she knocked down a tree with a single stomp after Twilight smacked-talked her. Lily seems to never let go of the past, but she can forgive anyone. History Lily first appeared after the defeat of Nightmare Moon. She later on made major appearances as an ally to the Mane 6. However, during the abridged episode of School Raze, Lily sacrificed herself to save Starlight Glimmer and the Young 6, which, in turn, killed her off. However, she is revived by Twilight's magic. Abilities Lily has many magical appearances, which is always shown. * '''Devil's Glare: This is a forbidden ability not granted to common ponies in advanced magic. The only other person that can perform the glare is King Sombra. To perform it, the pony must concentrate on the victim before blinking. The eyes of the spell-caster will turn red and everything around the victim will also turn red and the sounds of pain and fear will be heard. After the victim is tortured, the caster will blink and their eyes will return to normal, alongside everything else. Category:Females Category:Alicorns Category:Career (Royalty) Category:Status (Villain) Category:Status (Hero) Category:Characters Category:Status (Supporting Character)